Carolyn and Jeb: A Continuing Story
by v.m.carjeb
Summary: Two years after Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes' husband Jeb prophesized his return, she is still waiting for him to come back - and so he does, under mysterious circumstances. Chapter fourteen up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Found at last

True love never dies out. Its embers burn long after one of the participants has moved on – or died.

Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes is one woman who has found this fact to be true the hard way; she's seated alone at a table in the Blue Whale, the local pub, built especially for the sailors passing through the lonely fishing village of Collinsport. Mrs. Hawkes has been widowed for two years, and now, after several months of repression and grief, she's started spending her evenings out in a drunken haze. She speaks to no one, acknowledges nothing, and does nothing except partake in her favorite scotch.

Only one word circles her mind throughout these uneventful, unfulfilling evenings: Jeb. Her husband, who was taken so cruelly from her one stormy spring night. They were only married three weeks, but what blissfulness! What happiness! Now, all this young widow feels is anguish and despair. Many a night, while everyone was sleeping, she has stepped out to Widow's Hill, the cliff where a vengeful man ended her husband's life. She could stand there for hours, wondering if there was any hope at all, if happiness can only be earned by joining Jeb in his eternal peace. Only then will she think of the rest of the world, still alive, that love her so: her mother, uncle, nephew, and cousins. The thought of anyone else feeling what she felt causes her so much sadness that she steps away from the edge of the cliff.

Instead, she pours her efforts into drinking – a habit she started while Jeb was dealing with his enemies. She twirls her glass around, drinking every so often, returning to Collinwood in the early hours of the morn. She has no job; Carolyn merely lives off her mother's millions, wasting them away.

The door opens again, a common noise heard at the Blue Whale establishment. Carolyn can hear footsteps coming closer toward her. She looks up, and her eyes fall on a tall, handsome, blond-haired, blue-eyed man: her deceased husband, Jeb Hawkes. An expression of total enlightenment falls over her lovely face. "Jeb!" she exclaims, dropping her drink, and running toward him. They look into each other's eyes, and Carolyn says, "I've waited so long for this moment, Jeb. Now that you're back, we'll never be separated. We're going to be together." They embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Still Married and Living Well

"Mother, Jeb and I are going out," Carolyn yells from the foyer. She has just related Jeb fantastic return from death (or at least as much as she knows), and she suddenly has the marvelous idea that she and Jeb need some alone time.

Elizabeth and Jeb come from the Drawing Room. Jeb looks at Carolyn, puzzled by her sudden urge to take a walk at two in the morning, but Carolyn gives him the old "I'll-tell-you-later" look. She shrugs on her overcoat and pulls out her long blond hair. Jeb looks at his mother-in-law, and says, "We'll be back soon."

Elizabeth smiles, and says, "I know. I can still remember how it was those first few months with Paul, Carolyn's father. Always needing to be alone." She seems to snap out of her reverie. "Be safe. Take care of her, Jeb."

Jeb laughs, saying, "I will, Mrs. Stoddard." He pulls on his own coat, and opens the door for his wife. Carolyn gives her mother an encouraging look before stepping out in the darkness. As Jeb shuts the door behind them, he says, "Where are we going, anyway?"

Carolyn thinks for a moment, biting her lip. "The beach," she says, "That way, we'll be alone."

Jeb puts his arm around her as they head toward the narrow path leading to the beach. The wind blows Carolyn's hair asunder. The chill of the night passes through her, causing her to walk closer to her husband. Jeb looks down at his once-again bride. "You all right?"

"Yes," Carolyn says, "Just cold. That's all."

"All right," Jeb says, smiling. He looks up at the night sky, clear enough to see all the stars in every direction. Suddenly, he sees a shooting star, its fiery trail close behind. Silently, he wishes that he and Carolyn will never be separated again.

"What's on your mind, Jeb?" Carolyn asks brightly as they reach the sandy shore.

Jeb looks down into her twinkling violet eyes, like ever-blue seas. "Nothing," he says, pulling her closer into a hug. Even now, after two years, whenever he hugs her, her immaculate hair gets tangled and messy. "Nothing now that I'm back. Now that I have you." He pulls her face toward him, her eyes now serious. Somberly, he kisses her, silhouetted against the raging ocean.

* * *

The next morning, Jeb wakes up to a violet sunset, the same color as his beautiful wife's eyes, who lay beside him in their old bed at Collinwood. Knowing it's another day, Jeb stretches and gingerly climbs out of bed, careful not to wake Carolyn; however, her eyes start to slowly open. She mumbles, half asleep, "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock."

Carolyn groans, and lets her head fall back on the pillow as she turns away from him. Recalling last night, Jeb smiles; Carolyn still had on his pajama top. Jeb turns and starts putting on his robe. Sleepily, Carolyn says, "All right, I'm up." As their eyes meet, Carolyn smiles lovingly, and says, "Good morning."

Jeb, also smiling, says, "Good morning, beautiful."

He heads out the door toward the bathroom that they all (except Quentin) had to share. Carolyn pulls her slippers out from under the bed, and walks toward her robe. As she fingers it, she looks in the mirror, conscious of the fact that she's wearing her husband's pajama top instead of her usual figureless nightgown. She glances at her robe, and decides not to put it on – just yet. Jeb walks in the door, his hair combed, his teeth brushed. "If you don't mind, I'll take a shower first."

"First?" Carolyn asks, her smile mischievous.

"Unless you'd rather go first," Jeb says.

Carolyn giggles girlishly, then walks up to him, straining to wrap her arms around his neck. "How about together?"

Jeb laughs uncomfortably, and says, "Oh, no. I'm not about to be read the riot act by your mother when she catches us."

Exasperated, Carolyn scoffs, "If you lock the door, no one will know."

"Yeah, unless she sees us coming out," Jeb says, nervous, "No, Carolyn, I'm not gonna do it."

"Fine!" Carolyn says moodily. "Then why don't we move to the Carriage House?"

Jeb eyes her cautiously. "You gonna move out in your – excuse me, _my_ pajamas?"

"Ahh!" Carolyn screams, as she plops back down on the bed, covering her head with her pillow.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Jeb asks, "So, can I take my shower first?" Carolyn throws her pillow at his head. He ducks, laughing, and leaves for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Nothing is Perfect Forever

The sky is dark, looming, as the storm breaks. Buckets of water pour over Carolyn and Jeb as they rush to make it to the Carriage House. They brought their suitcases with them. Earlier, they had told Elizabeth that they wanted to move out. "Mother," Carolyn had explained to her mother, "Jeb and I just need our space. We need time alone, to talk things through, to try and pick up where we left off." Trying to smile pleasantly, she had added, "You always knew I'd have to leave someday. And we're not even going that far – we'll still be leaving on the estate."

"Oh, my baby," Elizabeth had whined.

But she let them go, and now they are happily unlocking the door to their future. As the door swings open in anticipation, Jeb and Carolyn smile at each other. Carolyn moves to enter, but Jeb holds her back, saying, "Wait!"

"For what?" Carolyn says happily. Jeb picks her up, just like he did when they were newlyweds – and in a way, they still are. Giggling, Carolyn says, "You know, Jeb, we're not on our honeymoon anymore."

"Who says we aren't?" he replies, taking her into the house. Kissing his wife, he kicks the door shut behind them.

* * *

Later that evening, as they lay together on the couch silently, Jeb turns to Carolyn and says, "I want to visit Sky."

Carolyn looks askance at her husband. Sky was the person who had tried to kill him in the first place. What makes him want to see him now? "You mean, go to his grave?"

"Yeah, you know, pay my respects."

"Why?"

Looking away, he says, "Whoever murdered him did it for me. I feel like I owe him something, you know?"

"Jeb, you don't owe him anything!" Carolyn says, frustrated by his behavior. "Jeb, he tried to kill you! Sky Rumson deserved whatever he got!" She calms herself down a bit and adds, "Besides, he wasn't murdered. He committed suicide."

Jeb smirks in response. "Is that their story?"

"Whose story, Jeb?" Carolyn asks, terribly confused.

"Never mind," Jeb says quickly, standing up. "Well, whether you come with me or not, I'm going."

Carolyn stands up, too. "Why you're going at all is a mystery to me, but you're going out in this storm?"

Jeb shuffles his feet. "Yeah."

Carolyn grabs the collar of his shirt. "Please, Jeb. Don't go tonight. Just stay with me. Please?"

Jeb shakes his head. "I'm going now. You coming or not?"

Carolyn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Nodding her head, she says, "All right, Jeb. I'll come, too."

* * *

They park near the gates of Eagle Hill Cemetery. As they both get out of the car, Carolyn pulls her jacket closer to her. Looking up at the sky, the rain has subsided for the moment, but she knows that it's going to rain again. Jeb walks out from his side of the car. "You ready?" he asks. She nods. He takes her hand and pulls her gently to the iron gates.

As they approach Sky Rumson's grave, the wind rusting through the bare trees makes shivers go up her spine. Carolyn tightens the grip on her husband's hand, and inches closer toward him. They make their way through the path to Sky's grave – a plain headstone containing only his name and the date of his death. It seems as though no one left anything as a reminder of him. "Poor man," Carolyn says suddenly, "He was obviously so alone."

Jeb nods. Kneeling in front of his grave, Jeb puts his hand on the gravestone, and says, "I forgive you." Tears well up in his eyes and he stands upright again.

Carolyn, overcome with emotion, suddenly hugs her husband, saying, "I'm sorry we fought, Jeb. I was so callous and – selfish."

Jeb shakes his head. "You reacted as I knew you would."

Ignoring the guided insult, Carolyn continues: "I promise never to doubt your motives again."

Smiling, Jeb says, "It's okay, honey, it's okay." Carolyn looks up at him. They both have tears in their eyes, streaks of tears down their cheeks. "It's okay because I love you. And you love me. Nothing else matters."

As they both lean in for a kiss, Carolyn whispers, "Nothing else matters."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Relapse

Jeb comes through the door after a long day at work. He and Carolyn have been living at the Carriage House for the better part of two months, and just last month he found a job – unfortunately, it's working at the Collins Fishing Fleet, de-boning sardines for sales. Every night, he comes home, smelling like a fish truck. Carolyn always insists that he shower before even kissing her hello.

He steps into their bedroom and starts undressing for the shower when he notices that he hasn't seen her. "Carolyn?" he says loudly.

"Present," Carolyn says from the kitchen. Jeb thinks he heard a slight slur on her "s", but he shrugs it off and takes a shower.

Halfway through his shower, he hears the bathroom door open. "Carolyn?" he asks timidly.

As a response, the shower curtain is flung open by his over-zealous wife. Seeing the look on his face as he tries to cover himself, she laughs so hard that tears start streaming down her face. In between gasps for breath, Carolyn says, "Look at your face!"

A bit miffed, Jeb says, "Carolyn, I just came home from work. I'm not in the mood."

"Sure you are," Carolyn says, stepping into the tub. Jeb stares at her since she is still fully clothed – she even has on high heels.

She slips a little bit as she tries to regain balance. Jeb catches her in time. "You all right?"

"Sure," she says, giggling uncontrollably. Jeb harrumphs, turns off the water, and climbs out of the shower. As he's pulling a towel around him, she asks, "What's the matter?"

Jeb looks back at her, and she looks like she's going to cry. Thinking it over, he asks, "Carolyn . . . have you been drinking?"

Again, Carolyn starts giggling – so much that she can hardly talk. "Maybe." Now angry, Jeb pulls her roughly out of the tub. Carolyn looks at him excitedly. "Ah, now we're gonna play rough, are we?" Again, she giggles. Jeb starts dragging her toward the kitchen, from where he first heard her voice. "Oh, Jeb, not on the kitchen table?" she asks, though her expression never changes.

He sees the bottle: a twelve-year-old bottle of cognac that Quentin had given them as a going-away present. His face red with anger, he lets go of Carolyn and picks up the bottle. It is empty. Turning to her, he says quietly, "Is this what you've been doing all day?"

"Not all day," Carolyn says as she steps toward him. "Just since I finished the housework."

"And when was that?"

Thinking hard, Carolyn says, "One o'clock."

Jeb scoffs and looks away. He can't stand to see her that way. "What, do you need me to buy you a TV?"

"What?" asks Carolyn, genuinely confused.

"Do you need something to keep you busy?" he almost yells.

"No," Carolyn giggles, "This'll do."

"Carolyn, you can't get drunk all the time!" Jeb shouts.

"Well, I don't," Carolyn whines defensively, "I've been clean for two months. It was about time for a nip." She nods her head affirmatively as a child would.

Jeb sighs, and says, "I've heard what you've been doing since I've been gone. I don't like to hear stories like that." He bends down and places his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe you should get help."

A worried look passes through her eyes. "What kind of help?"

Jeb shakes his head and straightens up. "I don't know." He slaps his hands to his side. "I don't know, maybe go to a few AA meetings or something, but do something! You can't just get drunk all day when there's no one to watch over you."

"No!" she screams, "I won't do it, and that's that!" Carolyn runs to her room like a three-year-old, and slams the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Deadly Addiction

They never discuss what happened that night. Carolyn went to one meeting, but quit, declaring, "They treat me as if I have a problem. I don't have a problem!"

Jeb had kept silent to protect his wife from herself.

The following weeks had been wonderful. Even though he still came home with the same fishy odor, Carolyn did not mind as much, and was much more understanding. She was never drunk; Jeb had seen to that. He got rid of any bottle of liquor in the house, even the cooking sherry, and gave them away to charity or to the Red Cross. Even though Carolyn had kept buying booze for her next binge, he would always find her hiding places and dispose of the alcohol accordingly.

One night in April, Jeb comes home and enters the bedroom. Carolyn appears to be asleep, so Jeb merely bends over and kisses her on her soft, cool forehead. She seems to twitch, but then quiets down. Smiling, Jeb heads to the shower.

Emerging from the bathroom, he sees that Carolyn still has not awakened. Still undisturbed, he dresses in a sweater and blue jeans. Smiling at his still wife, he goes and sits next to her body. "Hey, honey." She doesn't move. Cocking his head to one side, he shakes her a bit. "Honey?" Now very concerned, he lifts her up and shakes the living daylights out of her. "Carolyn!" She is very still, dead-weight against his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees two empty bottles. Still holding on to her with one hand, he leans over and retrieves one of the bottles. Across the label, it plainly said, "Vodka". He drops her on the bed and runs for the phone. Dialing 9-1-1, he wonders if he hasn't become a widower.

* * *

Jeb is sitting in the waiting room. His wife had been rushed to the emergency room hours ago. The doctor had explained that they needed to pump her stomach and try to get her alcohol level lowered. He had assured him that they would do everything they could. Still, Jeb worries.

It's been three hours, and Jeb still hasn't received any news. Every half hour, he's gone up to the receptionist, but she isn't any help. No one is very helpful in Collinsport to anyone that isn't a Collins. Finally, her doctor emerges from the emergency room. Jeb rushes up to him and asks hurriedly, "How is she?"

The doctor smiles faintly. "You may see her, if you wish, but don't let her get too excited."

"I won't," Jeb assures the doctor.

The doctor leads him down the hallway to her room. Jeb walks in alone, as the doctor has other patients to attend to. Carolyn is hooked up to many machines, and she's still unconscious. Jeb keeps thinking, what if I had noticed earlier? Would that have made any difference? He closes his eyes and looks away; seeing Carolyn like that is too painful for him. "I'm sorry, honey. I should've known."

"Should have known what?" says a faint voice from far away.

Jeb opens his eyes and looks at her, startled. He rushes to her side, grabs a chair, and sits down. Holding her hand, he says, "How do you feel? Are you all right? What can I do for you? Do you need the nurse?"

Carolyn looks as if her mind is reeling with all these question, but as soon as she stops, she says, "I'm fine, darling. I have you."

"Why, honey? Why did you drink?" he asks pleadingly.

Carolyn looks away, distressed. "Can we not talk about that now?"

"Honey, we have to talk about it."

"Not now!" Carolyn says loudly. Regaining her calmness, she says, "I'd rather just sit here with you without thinking about it."

For a few minutes, they sit in silence, just enjoying the time they have with each other. Finally, Jeb says, "Was it something I've done?"

"What?" Carolyn says.

"Have I been neglecting you? Not treating you right? Honey, if I've been treating you bad, you gotta tell me. You can't . . ." Words fail him as his emotions surge to the surface. "You can't just kill yourself."

"Listen," Carolyn says sternly, turning his head with her hands so that he faces her, "I made a mistake. I thought I was handling my liquor, but I wasn't. It's my fault I'm here, not yours. Honey, you could never make me unhappy. You're the best husband on the planet, and I love you. I'm just going through a tough time right now . . . I . . ." Carolyn's eyes roll back in her head as she passes out. Her heartbeat starts skyrocketing, and in the confusion, Jeb is shouting, "Help! Somebody, help her!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Recovery

The doctors come rushing in, pushing Jeb to the side as they tend to his wife. One of the nurses takes one look at him, and says, "Maybe you should wait outside, Mr. Hawkes."

Jeb stares at her, paling inside as his heart races. "Will she be all right?"

"We'll find out soon enough," she says, escorting him out the door. She slams the door in his face as he stares at his wife in obvious peril. If only she hadn't drank today! Broken-hearted, he makes his way down the hall to the waiting room, where he had already waited countless hours to find the question that still is not answered: will she be all right. He looks at the clock: midnight. Hours have passed since he came home from work, expecting world's best wife to be happy and well; how perceptions have changed.

Twenty minutes later, her doctor comes out of her room. Jeb bounds to him, asking, "How is she? Will she be all right?"

"If she survives tonight, I'm confident that she'll recover," the doctor says flatly. He walks off to his office, leaving a stunned Jeb to cope on his own.

* * *

A nurse shakes Jeb, who had fallen asleep in one of the waiting room's uncomfortable chairs. "Mr. Hawkes," she said loudly, "Wake up, Mr. Hawkes."

Jeb jolts awake. "How is she? Is she all right? Can I see her?"

"Yes, Mr. Hawkes, you can see her," the nurse said, smiling kindly.

Jeb rushes to Carolyn's hospital room. She's still hooked up to all the machines, but she's better now, smiling at him. He sits down by her bed, and says, "You scared me, honey. I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Never," she says weakly. Jeb reaches up and squeezes her hand, and Carolyn gives him a watery smile.

As they share this moment together, Elizabeth walks in. "Carolyn, my baby!" she cries, rushing to her side.

Elizabeth takes Carolyn's head in her arms and hugs her. "Mother, I'm fine now," Carolyn says calmly, "The doctors think I'll be out in a day or two."

"Thank you for calling, Jeb," Elizabeth says to Jeb.

"I thought you should know," he says, "If you two want to be alone -."

"You should stay, Jeb," Elizabeth says seriously, "Your wife needs you."

"No, Mother," Carolyn says nervously, "There is something I want to discuss with you." Elizabeth stares at her daughter while Carolyn gives her mother a knowing look. "Woman to woman."

"All right, dear," Elizabeth says cautiously. Jeb leaves the room, curious yet suspicious about what the two women would talk about.

* * *

"Jeb, this is ridiculous. I can't see!" Carolyn scoffs as Jeb leads her to the Carriage House, blindfolded.

Carolyn was just released from the hospital with a full bill of health. Jeb had thought that the doctor was behaving suspiciously, but he shrugged it off and brought his wife home.

"Just wait, Carolyn," Jeb says, his voice full of anticipation. He opens the door and unties the blindfold. "Ta-dah!"

Carolyn stands on the threshold, speechless. Jeb decorated the entire living room. Almost right above her head is a banner saying, "Welcome Home, Carolyn!" She can tell from the shaky handwriting that David wrote it – but the pictures of her surrounding the letters are surely from Jeb's collection. On the table near the window, a vase is overflowing with red and yellow roses – her favorite. Near the vase, rose petals are artistically arranged in a heart with the letters "J" and "C" within it. Instead of fire in the fireplace, Jeb arranged tiny scented candles in her name. "Welcome home, honey," he says, kissing the top of her blond head.

"Oh, Jeb!" she cries, holding on to her husband, "You shouldn't have!"

"I missed you," Jeb admits with a boyish grin.

"Jeb, I'll never drink again," she says, "Honest."

"Wait a minute," Jeb says disappointedly, "I bought red wine. Surely a glass-."

"Jeb, I can't!" Carolyn says loudly.

"You're that addicted?" Jeb says, hurt.

"The addiction isn't the problem," Carolyn says slowly, clearing her hair from her eyes, "I just can't have any alcohol for nine months." She ends her sentence with a half-apologetic, half-excited smile.

"Nine months? Wha-." Slowly, the information starts to dawn on Jeb. "You mean – a baby?" Jeb asks in almost a whisper. Carolyn nods, as Jeb shouts for joy and hugs his wife so near to him, he almost crushes her. "We're gonna have a baby!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Revelation

Carolyn knocks on the door to Collinwood while Jeb holds her other hand. He squeezes it gently – they have great news to tell her family.

Elizabeth opens the door. "Darling!" she exclaims, bringing her daughter into an all-encompassing hug. "You hardly ever come here." Elizabeth holds Carolyn at arm's length. She smiles matronly, saying, "And I know why you're here. Don't worry – I haven't told anyone."

"Thank you, Mother," Carolyn says, beaming. She tugs on Jeb's arm. "Come on, darling. Let's go into the Drawing Room."

They walk hand-in-hand into the great mansion and enter through the double doors of the Drawing Room, the most inspiring and luxurious room in the house. Elizabeth soon follows, Roger, David, Maggie, Sebastian, and Hallie close behind. Elizabeth shuts the doors and faces her daughter. "Tell them, Carolyn."

"Everyone," Carolyn begins nervously, "Jeb and I have wonderful news!"

"You're going to get married!" David says in mock enthusiasm.

"You weirdo, they're already married!" Hallie says, swatting David on the arm.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Maggie says, her natural want of gossip surfacing.

Carolyn giggles giddily. "Jeb and I are going to have a baby!"

"What?" Roger says, a smile creeping across his face. "Well, congratulations!" He comes forth, kisses Carolyn on the cheek, and shakes Jeb's hand. "I'm going to be a great-uncle! I'm not to happy about the 'great', but . . ." Everyone laughs at Roger's little joke.

"Carolyn, that's wonderful!" Maggie exclaims, laughing and hugging Carolyn. "Oh! Jeb, Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Jeb Hawkes, Carolyn's husband."

"Yes, I already determined that," Sebastian says curiously. As he looks at Jeb, he feels as though he were looking into a mirror, where his reflection has shorter hair and a more youthful, pleasant face with less bushy eyebrows. "How do you do, Mr. Hawkes."

"Pleased to meet you, Sebastian," Jeb says coolly, although he, too, notices the similarity.

"I have good news, too," Maggie whispers into Carolyn's ear.

"What?" Carolyn says excitedly.

"I'm engaged!" Maggie shows Carolyn her diamond ring.

"Congratulations, Maggie!" Carolyn says, pulling Maggie into another congratulatory hug. "You know, I kind of hoped that you and Barnabas . . ."

Maggie laughs sadly. "Yes, well, Barnabas doesn't seem to want to be with anyone right now."

Carolyn smiles and says nothing. Everyone starts congratulating her at once, and all she wants to do at that moment is be alone with her husband, Jeb.

* * *

After a couple hours of congratulatory toasts (of which Carolyn could not partake), Jeb takes his wife to the shore, where the rolling of the sea could drown her thoughts and memories, and leave only the knowledge that she is with her husband, the person who loves her the most, and the person whom she loves above all.

They walk along the sandy beach, hand-in-hand, as the night breeze tosses her hair asunder. The moon smiles kindly upon them as Carolyn takes off her shoes and decides to walk in the ebbing tide. She runs for the water, shouting, "Come on, Jeb! Catch me if you can!"

Her squeals as Jeb rushes after her echo in the night, but no one can hear them. He grabs Carolyn from behind, and lifts her up, twirling her around. "Got you!" he cries before putting her down on her tiny feet.

She tries to kiss him as he stands beside her, admiring the moonlight, but realizes she cannot. She jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck. As she is dangling down, putting all her weight on Jeb's thick neck, she kisses him. He kisses back even more passionately, and sustains her in mid-air to relieve some of the pressure on his neck. He breaks away, and says, "You're beginning to show."

Carolyn frantically looks at her stomach, where she sees a barely noticeable bump. "Only to you," she says proudly.

"Only to me," Jeb says in a barely audible voice as he brings Carolyn's face closer to his and kisses her perfect mouth. There they stand in perfect loveliness for several minutes before they decide to head for home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Almost, But Not Quite

Carolyn stares out the window of the Carriage House, watching snowflakes drift by and pile up on the ground outside. Collinwood hasn't really had a snowstorm in many years, and Carolyn is in the process of remembering playing in the snow when Jeb comes in from the kitchen carrying two mugs of warm milk.

He taps on her shoulder. She turns around, smiles at the mugs, and says, "Thank you," as she takes the one filled to the top.

"I was saving that for me, you know," Jeb smirks. He places an arm around her waist as she sips the milk. She leans against him, reveling in the dairy goodness. He looks at her awe-inspiring beauty, and places a solitary hand over her stomach, which had grown considerably. Carolyn is now eight months pregnant, and Jeb has been counting down every day until the day his child will be born. A sudden force against his hand causes him to think of the here and now. Carolyn looks up at her husband's shocked countenance and begins to giggle. "What was that?" he asks in a spooked voice.

"Darling, it's just the baby!" she laughed.

"The baby?" he asked, alarmed.

"Yes, they do kick, you know," she says, a mirthful smirk still present on her face. Jeb places his hand over his unborn child again, and feels the same reaction. "See? There it goes again," Carolyn smiles.

Jeb smiles in amazement as he kneels down and places an ear over his wife's belly, as if he could hear the baby before it kicks. "Honey – it's amazing!"

"I know," Carolyn says in a serious voice. She takes another sip of her milk, and the baby kicks again. Carolyn laughs silently at her husband's amazed smile. "Jeb, we should really think of a name for that child."

Still entranced by the baby, Jeb says, "Well, what do you want to name it?"

Carolyn stares at the ceiling in thought. "If it's a boy, I want to name him Judah Adam Hawkes. If it's a girl . . . Minerva Margaret Hawkes."

Jeb stands at full height. "Minerva Margaret?" Jeb laughs. "You want to name our little girl Minerva Margaret?"

"What's wrong with it?" Carolyn asks defensively.

"Nothing," Jeb smiles, "I just hope it's a boy."

Carolyn playfully swats his arm. "What's your choice, then?"

Jeb mocks Carolyn's thinking posture. "Hmm, I've always liked the name Eve," Jeb says in a high-pitched voice as he tries to mimic Carolyn, "So I think I'll name my daughter Eve Magda Hawkes."

Carolyn stands with her hands on her hips, glaring at her husband as he laughs raucously. "Fine," she says defensively.

Jeb stares at her. "Fine?" he asks incredulously.

"Fine," she says again, her chin tilted. "If you want our daughter to live her life as Eve Magda, then that's what I'll name her."

Jeb shakes his head. "Honey, I was just joking. Let's name her Eve Margaret. How about that?"

Carolyn's façade crumbles as she smiles. "I like that." Her smile quickly fades as she grabs her abdominal region. "Jeb!" she gasps. "Jeb, I think I'm having the baby!"

* * *

The nurse wipes away the sweat that beads around Carolyn's brow as she pushes for her life to give birth to this baby. Her mother had told her once what it would like, but never in her life did Carolyn ever think it would be this painful. She screams as she feels the pain of another contraction. Jeb is by her side, holding her hand as opposed to her clenching his with a terrible death-grip. In a calm, soothing voice, Jeb says, "Come on, Carolyn. It's almost time."

In between pushes, Carolyn finds the breath to talk to her husband. "How long have I been here? It feels like hours!"

Nervously, Jeb says, "It's been twelve hours, honey." Seeing the look on her face, he hastily adds, "But don't worry; it'll be over soon."

Just then, the doctor yells, "Mrs. Hawkes, the baby is crowning! Just a couple more pushes, and it will all be over!"

Carolyn gives three more pushes, and feels the relief instantly as her child emerges from her. Her body goes limp as Jeb goes over to the doctor, and peeks at his baby over the doctor's shoulders. Affirming the gender, he rushes back to the side of his wife, and enthusiastically blurts out, "Carolyn, it's a girl! We have a baby girl!"

Carolyn smiles tiredly. "I guess she must have heard us talking about her," Carolyn whispers contentedly, "When can I hold her?"

Jeb looks up to see the doctor whisking the baby away to another room. Confused, Jeb asks the nurse, "Where's he taking her?"

"The baby has a higher-than-normal amount of jaundice in her blood," the nurse says matter-of-factly, "She has to be placed under special lights to help her body rid the compound responsible."

Carolyn and Jeb look at each other worriedly. "Will she be all right?" Jeb asks.

The nurse smiles kindly. "Of course. This condition is very common for premature babies. Your little girl will only be in treatment for a week."

"So I can't hold her before then?" Carolyn asks disappointedly.

"No," the nurse says slowly, "But you can look at her through the window in the nursery. But first, you have to recover, Mrs. Hawkes."

"So, when can she see her?" Jeb asks.

"In a day or two," the nurse replies as she leaves the hospital room.

Carolyn and Jeb look at each other, misty-eyed, before she leans her head on his shoulder. Jeb lets her lay there until she finally succumbs to the exhaustion and falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Disturbing Omens

The nurse leaves Carolyn and Jeb's side to tend to little Eve. Jeb holds Carolyn to him, and says, "Don't worry, honey. Like the nurse said: it isn't serious. She'll be fine."

Carolyn nods. She always feels safe when she's enveloped in her husband's strong arms. "I can't wait to see her, Jeb."

Jeb pulls Carolyn away so he can stare into her beautiful violet eyes. "She's beautiful – like you," he says as Carolyn smiles tearfully. "You'll see her soon. The jaundice can't stay long. They'll fix it."

"Oh, Jeb, I can't wait till I hold our baby girl in my arms," Carolyn enthuses.

Jeb hugs her one more time, then sets her back on the bed. "You'd better rest, honey; you've been through a lot."

Carolyn smiles as she drifts off to sleep. The last thing she hears in the waking world is Jeb's consistent breathing . . . then she starts to dream . . .

_The kind nurse that had left before Carolyn started to sleep returns, carrying her beautiful baby girl. She's wrapped in a pink blanket, with a cute pink hat on her head. She's sleeping at the moment, and nurse says as she hands the baby to her mother, "Here you are, Mrs. Hawkes. May I present you to your daughter."_

_Carolyn holds the girl in her arms, and exclaims, "Oh, Jeb, look at her! She's perfect!"_

"_Just like you, honey," he says, bending down so he can get a better glimpse of his little girl._

_Carolyn touches one little hand, and her fingers curl. "Jeb, she's so tiny!" Carolyn says in awe. "You'd never know, looking at me as pregnant as I was."_

_Jeb smirked and says, "Well, honey, she is premature. Maybe you should let her go now."_

"_What?" Carolyn exclaims, holding the baby tightly to her chest. "No, Jeb; I'll never let her go. Never!"_

"_Carolyn, you've got to let her go," Jeb says, his face serious._

"_No!" Carolyn cries. "You can't make me! She's my baby!"_

_The nurse comes forth from a corner of the room, and says, "It's time to give her back. Let her go."_

_Carolyn shakes her head vigorously, sobbing into her baby's blanket. Jeb puts his hand on her shoulder, and says, "C'mon, Carolyn: give her up."_

"_NO!" Carolyn screams as she takes another glance at her baby. Her face turns to horror when she sees not her baby occupying the blanket, but an infant's skeleton. All around her, she can hear not only her husband's and the nurse's voice, but also several others, all those she knew distinctly, telling her to give up the blanket. She feels someone tugging on the blanket, and she snatches it away. Even though her baby is dead, she wants to keep it forever._

"Carolyn!" Jeb says loudly, interrupting Carolyn's dream.

"What?" Carolyn asks confusedly.

"Let go," he says simply.

Immediately, Carolyn starts crying. "I'll never let her go!" Carolyn cries. "She's my baby!"

"Carolyn," Jeb says sternly, "All night, you've had a death grip on my jacket. I have to go get coffee. Could you please let go?"

Carolyn looks down at her hands. Sure enough, she is holding on for dear life to the fuzzy part of Jeb's leather jacket. She lets the jacket go, and her hands feel sore since they've been holding on for so long. "Sorry," she says quietly.

"Hey, no problem," Jeb smiles, kissing her on the cheek. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Carolyn shakes her head silently. "I'll be back in a few. Rest up, okay?"

"Okay," Carolyn says, giving him a feeble smile. Still smiling like he inherited the Earth, Jeb left the hospital room whistling a merry tune.

* * *

Jeb returns shortly, holding a coffee cup in one hand, and a bouquet of lilies in the other. "For you, my dear," Jeb smiles, bowing graciously.

Carolyn giggles and holds the flowers. Sniffing them rapturously, she says, "Oh, Jeb, they're beautiful."

Jeb smiles knowingly, and says, "I just saw the nurse. She said we can see Eve."

"Really?" Carolyn asks nervously. "She's cured that fast?"

"No, honey," Jeb laughs, "We get to see her through the glass in the nursery. She still has to have treatment."

"Oh," Carolyn says, staring at the flowers. As she arranges them around, she asks, "Did the nurse say whether she'd be all right?"

"Yeah," Jeb says breezily, "Jaundice is common for premature babies." Jeb extends a hand. "Let's go see our girl."

Carolyn smiles and takes his hand. They walk down the hall to the nursery in silence. Stopping at the window, she asks, "Which one is ours?"

Jeb scans the names on the girls. He finally sees one that is different from all the rest. She has extra-bright lights shining on her, and she's wearing pink clothing. "That one," he says, pointing.

Carolyn smiles tearfully as she looks upon her baby girl. "Jeb," she says finally, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she's gonna be a real heartbreaker," Jeb jokes, kissing Carolyn's head, "Just like her mother."

Carolyn swats Jeb on the arm before she leans her head against his chest. "Everything's going to be okay, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jeb says, wrapping his arms around her waist. They look at each other lovingly, feeling that all is right with the world. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – Little Girl Eve

A week later, little Eve Hawkes is cured of her jaundice, and the nurse finally brings her in. Jeb had been practically living at the hospital, and when he learned that today is the day that mother and daughter are finally to be reunited, Jeb called his mother-in-law, who in turn brought Roger. The nurse brings in the baby, who is covered in a pink blanket. Carolyn is nervous when she is presented with her child – so much like the dream! But she looks at her child with soft blond hair and Jeb's blue eyes and she can't help but smile. Her mother, seated at the end of her bed, says, "Congratulations, darling."

"Mother, look!" Carolyn exclaims, her face beaming with motherhood. Elizabeth walks over to get a better look at her granddaughter. "Isn't she sweet?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smiles, "Just like you were when you were first born."

"You know," Roger starts with his normal charming smile, "I find it hard to believe that my little kitten is finally having a baby of her own."

"It's hardly a surprise," Elizabeth says, giving Carolyn a knowing look, "Just a glance will tell you how in love she and Jeb are."

"Jeb, I have a confession to make," Roger says, standing up to give a full announcement, "When you first married Carolyn, I didn't think you were right for her. But now that I see how happy you two have been, and how much you care for her, I believe I was wrong. Please accept my full apologies, or I'll – throw myself off Widow's Hill!"

"Apology accepted," Jeb says as his wife giggles in the background. The two men shake hands, sealing their new alliance. He looks around and adds, "Where is the rest of the family?"

"There can only be three visitors at a time," Elizabeth explains.

Carolyn turns to Jeb and says, "Maybe you should go home, darling; you've been here for a week. Besides, you probably should go back to the Fishing Fleet."

"Fine," Jeb grins, "I can take a hint. I'll see you later, honey." He bends down and kisses the top of Carolyn's head. Looking at his brand-new daughter, he adds, "Bye, Eve." He grabs one of her tiny feet and kisses it before exiting the hospital.

For a couple days, Jeb worked hard at the Fleet to work off all the time he missed because of his new daughter. He called Carolyn at the hospital, but never had much energy at the end of the day to visit her. The third day, however, Jeb got the shock of his life when he opened the door to the Carriage House, and saw his wife running towards him. She jumped up and hugged him tightly, saying, "They released me today."

"Why didn't you call me?" Jeb asks as she is set back on her feet.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you," Carolyn smiles. She grabs his hand and starts pulling him into the house. "Come on, I want you to see the crib Uncle Roger bought us. Eve loves it."

Jeb laughs and follows Carolyn into the bedroom. "I'm sure she does."

Upon entering their bedroom, Jeb's eyes fall on Eve's cute little pink crib in the corner, where his daughter sleeps blissfully. "She's precious, isn't she?" Carolyn whispers as she creeps up to the crib.

Jeb nods and says, "Yeah, she's perfect." He moves to Carolyn and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Like you."

"Oh, Jeb," Carolyn says as she turns around and falls into his arms. Jeb notices that her eyes are filled with tears – tears of happiness. "Jeb, I love you so much."

"I know," Jeb says, stroking her back with his hand, "I love you, too." She looks up at her husband, misty-eyed. Jeb smiles and says, "Let's go to bed."

Carolyn awakes suddenly at the sound of her baby crying. She glances at the clock: ten o'clock. She had just fallen asleep in Jeb's arms; if only Eve had waited a half hour. Reluctantly, she goes to the rescue of her crying baby. She picks Eve up, and immediately knows what is wrong. Noticing that her baby's diaper is wet, she pulls out the change station that is conveniently located on the side of Eve's crib. She places her baby on the plank, and starts to change her first diaper.

Jeb rolls over, and, not feeling Carolyn beside him, wakes up and searches the room. His eyes fall on Carolyn concentrating her motherly duty. He smiles and gets out of bed. Creeping up behind her, he wraps his arms around her gently. Startled, Carolyn jumps and accidently manages to squirt Jeb with baby powder. He runs to the bathroom to wipe it off his face, saying, "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Carolyn giggles, turning her attention back to the baby, "You really shouldn't try to scare me like that."

Jeb re-enters the bedroom, now powder-free. "It was just a harmless prank," he says innocently.

"Sure," Carolyn says in a disbelieving voice. She puts on the new, dry diaper and smiles. "There you are, Eve. Good as new."

She picks up her daughter and rocks her back and forth until her blue eyes close. Smiling, Carolyn places little Eve back in her crib. Jeb moves behind Carolyn and attempts to put his arm around her, but Carolyn goes back to bed. Jeb shrugs and watches his daughter sleep. Silently to himself, Jeb vows to be there always for his little girl, this little being dependent on him for everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Imagination

Carolyn sits by Eve's crib, playing with her on this early spring afternoon. As she dangles her daughter's stuffed puppy back and forth, she wonders how Eve could be three months old. It seems like only yesterday she brought her home from the hospital. Carolyn snaps back to reality as her daughter coos, "Aaaah!"

Carolyn giggles and brings the toy closer. Eve's bright blue eyes follow the toy, but as she cannot grasp yet, she can only look. The dog is Eve's favorite toy, a gift from Tony Peterson, Elizabeth's lawyer. Tony may not approve of the Jeb, but he cares enough about Carolyn to make sure her daughter is happy.

Carolyn feels a moistness in the front of her dress that she now recognizes. She looks down, and her white dress is stained with milk. Smiling, she picks Eve up and feeds her.

After her daughter is fed, she sighs and decides to change. She places Eve back in her crib with her stuffed toy, and retrieves a yellow, short-sleeved dress, with a drawstring as a belt. Smoothing it, she smiles at Eve and says, "How do I look?"

"Eeee," is her daughter's eager reply.

Carolyn laughs and says, "Glad you think so." She checks in the mirror and runs her fingers through her thick blond hair. A knock on the front door snaps her out of her vain reverie. "Wonder who that can be," she says, more to herself than anyone.

She puts on her yellow pumps and answers the door. A brunette, brown-eyed, handsome gentleman says, "Hello, Carolyn. Long time, no see."

"Chris!" Carolyn exclaims, a smile on her face. "Come in, come in. Jeb's not home yet, but-."

"Jeb?" Chris asks as he enters the house. "I thought Jeb was dead."

"Well, that's what we all thought," Carolyn explains, "But apparently, after he was thrown from Widow's Hill, he hit the water instead of the rocks. The shock of it all caused amnesia, and only a year ago he regained his memory. As soon as he remembered who he was, he came back to find me."

"I see," Chris says, sitting down on the sofa.

"Stay here, Chris," Carolyn says, a mischievous smile on her face, "I have something to show you." She enters the bedroom, and comes back out with Eve in her arms. "Isn't she something?" Carolyn giggles, her eyes fixated on her child.

Chris stands once more and approaches little Eve. "When did you have her?"

"Three months ago," Carolyn replies. Eve turns around and looks at Chris, a grin on her face from ear to ear. "She likes you."

"Here, let me hold her," Chris says, his arms outstretched. Carolyn hands her daughter off to Chris, who says, "Hello, there. Hi. You're a pretty little girl, aren't you?" Looking up at Carolyn, he says, "She looks so much like you."

Carolyn blushes and says, "Thanks."

"You know, Sabrina and I don't have any children yet," Chris says, bouncing Eve in his arms, "Sabrina's wanted one for so long, but I didn't think I was ready."

"Well, I'd say you are," Carolyn says smilingly, "Are you here just for a visit?"

"No," he answers, giving Eve back to Carolyn, "Sabrina and I are going to live in that cottage of mine."

"How wonderful!" Carolyn exclaims. Jeb walks through the door, and stares at this newcomer. "Jeb, you remember Chris, don't you?"

Jeb looks at Chris curiously, then breaks into a grin. "Yeah, we only met once or twice," he says, shaking Chris' hand, "Did you ever find that girl you were looking for – Sabrina, was it?"

"Yeah," Chris smiles, "I found her – and married her."

"Good for you," Jeb says laughingly as he picks up Eve, "And how is our little Eve today?"

"Perfect as always," Carolyn says in an overly dramatic voice. Eve squeals as she adds, "Can you and Sabrina stay for dinner, Chris?"

An almost frightened look crosses Chris' face as he turns her down. "No, thanks, Carolyn. Sabrina and I have a lot of unpacking to do. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," Jeb says, still concentrated on his daughter.

"It was nice seeing you again," Carolyn says, seeing him out.

"Yeah, you, too," Chris says, leaving the cottage.

"That was strange, wasn't it?" Carolyn says, still staring at the shut door.

"Mmm-hmm," Jeb answers, carrying Eve to her little corner in their bedroom.

Carolyn follows him, continuing. "Then again, he was always strange ever since I started dating him," she says thoughtfully, "He'd always go away for long periods of time, and then come back as if nothing had happened."

"Did he ever say where he'd go?" Jeb says, brushing Eve's nose with the stuffed dog.

"He always avoided the subject," she replies.

Jeb sets the toy down, and stands up. "Maybe he was seeing Sabrina on the sly," he reasons, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Carolyn laughs. "At the time, Sabrina wasn't even in town," she points out, "Anyway, he seems to have changed now, or otherwise Sabrina would never have married him."

"Don't you believe it!" a voice shouts practically in Carolyn's ear.

Carolyn looks around and says, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jeb asks.

"A – a voice," she replies, shaking.

"No," Jeb says slowly, "I didn't hear anything."

Carolyn looks at him, terrified, but soon lightens up. "It – it must have been my imagination."

Jeb holds her close and says, "Yeah." Pulling away, he asks, "Where's dinner?"

Carolyn swats him on the arm and says, "I'll go start it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – Called-Off Wedding

Carolyn awakes during the night to her little baby crying. She lifts herself out of bed and sleepily walks over to her crib, but she isn't there. Panicked, she goes back to wake Jeb, but he isn't there, either. "Jeb?" she says worriedly.

"In here," he calls from the living room.

Carolyn walks out to see Jeb staring out the window, Eve in his arms. "What are you doing out here?"

Jeb's eyes widens at the sound of a wolf howling. He stares wild-eyed at Carolyn. "Did you hear that?"

"It's probably just a stray," she says, confused as to why her husband is preoccupied by the howling of dogs. She lifts Eve out of his arms, and quiets her cries. "Honey, come back to bed," she says, walking back toward the bedroom.

The wolf howls once more and Jeb says, "There it is again!"

"Jeb," Carolyn says slowly, "Is something the matter?"

"That wolf – that wolf is after me, Carolyn!" Jeb says, pointing out the window.

"Jeb," Carolyn says slowly, "Is something wrong?"

"Carolyn, I already told you, that wolf is going to kill me!" Jeb says, almost in hysterics.

"Well, Eve and I are going to bed," Carolyn says, walking into the bedroom. Five minutes later, Carolyn hears a terrible crash. Eve still in her arms, Carolyn rushes into the living room to find a wolf standing upright, coming towards her husband menacingly. "Jeb!" she screamed running forward.

"Stay back!" Jeb warns as he picks up a silver candlestick.

The wolf sees it and seems scared. It jumps back out the broken window and into the woods. Carolyn looks outside, wonderingly, and says, "Jeb, what was that?"

"The wolf," Jeb says, catching his breath, "I told you it was after me."

"Jeb, what are we going to do?" Carolyn asks, looking at Jeb.

"I don't know," he says honestly, "Maybe you'd better call your mother. Tell her about the animal. Maybe she can get some police out here."

Carolyn nods and puts Eve back in her crib before calling Collinwood.

The next morning, Carolyn and Eve were up at Collinwood while Jeb worked, telling Elizabeth all about their strange experience the night before. "I don't even know how to explain it, Mother," Carolyn says.

"It must be the same wolf that attacked me six years ago," Elizabeth reasons, "Thank God none of you were hurt."

"Thanks to Jeb," Carolyn smiles.

Just then, Maggie and Sebastian enter the Drawing Room, and Maggie says to Carolyn, "Carolyn, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," Carolyn says, standing from her chair. She follows Maggie into the foyer, and she shuts the Drawing Room doors behind her. "What's this all about?"

"I want you to organize my bridal shower," Maggie says, beaming.

Carolyn laughs and says, "Of course! When do you want it?"

"A week from today, if it's no trouble," Maggie replies.

"Oh," Carolyn says, creasing her brow. Her expression brightens, and says, "Give me the guest list and the theme and I'll get right on it."

"Oh, I already know the theme," Maggie says excitedly, "Astrology."

"Of course!" Carolyn laughs.

"Ah-ee," Eve cries, a smile on her face.

Carolyn laughs. "Oh, you like it, too, darling?" she asks, kissing Eve's tiny bare foot. "I'll run my ideas by you tomorrow," she adds to Maggie.

"Sounds perfect!" Maggie says, literally bouncing.

"In fact," Carolyn says slowly with a smile, "I think I'll start now. Say good-bye to my mother for me."

"Will do," Maggie smiles as Carolyn and Eve leave the Great House on the hill.

That night, Eve is playing in her crib with her doll while Carolyn is jotting ideas down on a slip of paper. She turns around to her daughter and says, "Are personalized glasses with signs of the zodiac too much?"

"Ohh," is her daughter's reply.

Carolyn shrugs. "Whatever you say."

Jeb walks through the front door and hollers, "Honey? Where are you?"

"In here," Carolyn states from the bedroom.

Jeb walks in and sees a mountain of papers surrounding his wife. "What are you doing, babe?" he asks.

"Maggie asked me to run her bridal shower," Carolyn explains.

"How much is she paying you?" Jeb asks jokingly.

"Oh, Jeb," Carolyn says exasperatedly. The phone rings from the living room. "Phone, Jeb."

"I heard it," Jeb says as he changes out of his work clothes.

Carolyn sighs and puts down her pen, rushing into the other room. "Hello?" she says as she picks up the receiver.

"Carolyn, it's Maggie," says a voice on the other end. Carolyn can tell she's been crying.

"Maggie, what's the matter?" Carolyn asks concernedly.

"The wedding is off," Maggie declares, "Sebastian and I had a terrible fight, and he said he'd rather move away from Collinsport than put up with me."

"What?" Carolyn exclaims, hardly believing it.

"He doesn't trust me, Carolyn," Maggie pouts, "He thinks I'm too beautiful to be trusted."

Carolyn sighs, "Oh, Maggie, did he say that as a joke?"

"I don't know and I don't care," she says sullenly, "It's over."

"Maggie, you can't give up on this," Carolyn argues. However, she hears a sharp click on the other end, followed by a loud buzz, indicating that Maggie has just hung up on her. Carolyn, perplexed, looks at Jeb and says, "It's over. Maggie and Sebastian have broken up."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – New Horizons

In June, the Hawkes family moves to East Farmingdale, New York so that Carolyn, enrolled as a part-time student in Farmingdale State College, can obtain an Associates' Degree in Mechanical Engineering Technology. She has always wanted to go to college, but she could never find a field for which she felt adept. With Jeb's help and support, she scourged the nation for a school near home where she could get her degree. She enrolled for some summer classes: Computer Programming and Applications, Composition: Rhetoric, and Precalculus with Applications. The classes seem daunting for the high school grad of 1966, but Jeb assures her that she can do anything she puts her mind to.

So, on June 4th, 1973, Carolyn, Jeb, and baby Eve say a tearful good-bye to everyone at Collinwood. Elizabeth, although happy for her daughter, is crying; Roger is as sarcastic as ever ("Yes, it sounds nice kitten, but what can it do?"); David, snapping farewell pictures; Hallie, kind and sweet; Maggie, detached yet friendly; Quentin, making everyone at ease; Barnabas, cordial and supportive; and Julia, pleasant and joking. They know they will miss all of them, but Carolyn also knows that if anything happens to Jeb again, she doesn't want to mooch off her mother.

The car pulls out of Collinwood, and the Hawkeses know that it'll be a couple months before they see any of them again. Carolyn starts to tear up as she sees her mother in the rearview mirror getting smaller and smaller. "Jeb, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Carolyn asks for the hundredth time.

"Yes, of course, darling," Jeb says smilingly, "You'll be an excellent addition to the college."

"But, honey, it's not like it's a girl's career," Carolyn says concernedly, "How many girls do you think design mechanical systems?"

"Honey, we've been all over this," Jeb says sternly, "You've enrolled; we've rented an apartment. Everything's gonna be fine. All right?"

Carolyn laughs. "All right." She settles down in her seat. "How long will it take us to get to East Farmingdale?"

"Over eight hours," Jeb sighs.

"Oh," Carolyn says before laughing and adding, "Good thing we left early in the morning." She rolls over and faces the window, shutting her eyes. "Good-night."

"Wait," Jeb protests, "How am I going to keep myself awake?"

"Radio," Carolyn mutters, sinking into sleep.

Jeb sighs and puts on the radio. As _Bald-Headed Leena_ blares away, Jeb, Carolyn, and Eve leave their comfortable town of Collinsport, Maine to seek new horizons.

At 4:16 pm, the little family of three pulls into the town of East Farmingdale, New York. The couple gets out of the car, and Jeb goes and talks with the landlord while Carolyn gets Eve out of her car seat. "Did Eve have a nice little drive?" Carolyn purrs as she bounces Eve in her arms.

"Mama," Eve says in a stilting fashion.

Carolyn gasps and shouts, "Jeb!"

Jeb comes running out, the landlord behind him. "What is it? What's wrong?" Jeb says concernedly.

"Eve just said her first word!" Carolyn exclaims. "Come on, Eve, show Daddy."

Eve turns her head and smilingly says, "Mama."

"Isn't that wonderful?" the landlord says. Carolyn and Jeb both look at him, and he coughs and hands Jeb the keys. "Here you are, sir, you guys are in apartment 71. Seventh floor."

Jeb nods and unlocks the trunk, taking the suitcases out of the car. "Thanks," he says.

"Hey, no problem," the landlord smiles, "Have a good stay."

"If you want, I can walk up there first and unlock the door so you won't have to fumble with keys," Carolyn offers.

"No, I got it," Jeb says, picking up the suitcases, "Let's see our new room."

The apartment is rather stark, but already Carolyn and Jeb are talking about designing plans, which include a paint job to take away the blank white walls. They order take-out from a nearby restaurant, and Jeb picks up a bottle of wine to celebrate that evening. Carolyn has already put Eve to bed as she gathers the two wine glasses they brought with them. Jeb pours the wine, looking fawningly at Carolyn as he does so. "You look beautiful tonight," he compliments her.

"What, in this?" Carolyn laughs as he grabs the glass he hands her, "It's just a simple sleeveless dress."

"But the way you wear it," Jeb says charmingly, "No one else could wear it so."

"I don't believe that," she says as she looks at Jeb lovingly.

"And the color," Jeb begins.

"Oh, don't tell me black looks good on me," Carolyn protests, "I don't want to be dressed like I'm waiting for a funeral."

"Then why'd you wear it?" Jeb asks.

"Because we were going out and it was the only nice dress I found," Carolyn explains.

Jeb smiles and kisses his wife. "Well, it looks good on you," he finishes lamely.

Carolyn smiles. "Thanks," she says.

"It's amazing how you lost all that baby weight," he adds, a sudden burst of inspiration hitting him.

"Oh, please, Jeb," Carolyn laughs, "I've had six months!"

"Still," Jeb says, drinking his wine.

They went out on their balcony and saw the same stars that had followed them from Maine. They knew this would be their new home for the next two years, and they were enjoying the new experience. Yes, this new horizon would really be something.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – Return to Hell

"Oh, Jeb, this place is beautiful!" Carolyn exclaims as she adjusts Eve in her highchair. She has dressed Eve in a pink turtleneck, pink pants, and brown and white tennis shoes, for she knew Jeb had plans to take them to a fancy restaurant, but she never thought that it would be one this fine.

"Nothing but the best for my girls," Jeb smiles at his wife and daughter.

"You're getting me used to the high life again," Carolyn says with a mischievous smile on her face, "It won't be fair."

"Sure it will!" Jeb exclaims jokingly. "We'll come here every night – that is, when we're not attending Broadway plays."

Carolyn laughs and looks at her menu. Her face falls as she looks at the prices. "Oh, Jeb, I don't think we can afford this."

"If I say we can, we can," Jeb says with a final tone as he, too, looks at the menu, "How about spareribs?"

Carolyn shakes her head. "Too messy – you can have those if you want." After a moment, she smiles and says, "I think Eve would like the honey bee cake."

Jeb nods. "What do you want?"

"The baccala looks good," Carolyn says, "Plus, I haven't had fish in a while."

The waiter then comes up to the table and says, "Are you ready to order?"

The Hawkeses have a marvelous meal. Jeb enjoyed his manly spareribs, Eve her honey cake, and Carolyn her fish dish. After they were through, they noted that a band was now playing some of the hits of the year. Jeb takes Carolyn's hand, and silently through a look asks her to dance. "What about Eve?" Carolyn asks in a low voice.

"No one'll steal her," Jeb assures his wife, "The employees will see to that."

Carolyn looks over at Eve worriedly. "Won't she cry though if we stand up and leave her like that?"

"Come on," Jeb says, pulling at Carolyn's hand.

Carolyn reluctantly says, "All right," and stands up. They walk over to the dance floor while the band is playing _Oh Babe What Would You Say_, and start dancing to the romantic upbeat song. "I haven't had this much fun since I was nineteen," Carolyn admits.

"Good," Jeb says, smiling down at his beautiful wife, "I'm glad you're having a good time."

Carolyn's emotions overcome her, and she hugs Jeb. "I love you, you know that?"

Jeb nods, "Yeah, because I love you just as much."

Jeb pays the bill and the family leaves the restaurant and drives back home. Carolyn, Jeb, and Eve are walking up to their apartment when Carolyn sees a shadowy figure in front of their door. "Jeb!" she whispers frantically.

"I see him," Jeb says with marked bravado, "Stay here."

Jeb carefully walks up the stairs, trying not to make any noise. As soon as he stands directly in front of the figure, a familiar voice says, "Hello, Jeb."

The figure steps into the line of the street lamp, and Jeb immediately recognizes the man's sinister smile and black, greased-back hair. "Nicholas!" Jeb exclaims in surprise.

"Surprised to see me, Jeb?" Nicholas asks with his usual fixed smile. "You shouldn't be. It's been a year and a half."

"Jeb?" Carolyn's voice sounds behind him. "Jeb, what's going on?" She sees Nicholas and her face becomes stony with anger. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Jeb," Nicholas says with his charming smile.

"Well, Jeb doesn't want to see you," Carolyn says defensively. She turns to her husband and asks, "Jeb, what does he want from you?"

"Yes, tell her, Jeb," Nicholas says in a subtly threatening tone. Jeb glares at Nicholas, then looks down at his wife and his child. What he had to tell her is terrible, and Carolyn will never understand, but he has to – he has to break her heart again. "Ah, I see you've had a child!" Nicholas exclaims, breaking Jeb's train of thought. "I warned you that that would make it more difficult, but at least you'll leave your wife with something."

"Leave?" Carolyn says, the truth dawning on her – he's going to leave her. The only word running around her brain is why? Why now?

"Carolyn, I – I have to go away," Jeb says reluctantly.

"Why?" Carolyn says, voicing her thoughts.

"I have to," Jeb says, "I'm sorry – I can't explain."

"I think you'd better," Carolyn says, her hurt causing tears to sting her eyes, "Tell me why you want to leave me."

"I don't want to," Jeb says, his voice full of sincerity. He places a single hand on Carolyn's beautiful hair. "I have to. Believe me, it's for the best."

"Oh?" Carolyn says, her defensiveness hiding her true pain. "I don't agree. I don't agree that Eve is better off without a father." She then turns to Nicholas, her eyes piercing with hate. "I don't know why you want to take Jeb away from us, but I warn you, leave him alone."

"I could let him stay here," Nicholas says, his smile becoming more evil than charming, "How would you like that, Jeb? The alternative."

"No!" Jeb exclaims.

"Jeb, I don't know what the alternative is, but anything's better than losing you again," Carolyn says.

"Don't say that," Jeb says, turning away from her to hide the tears. He knows the alternative – he had lived through it. And for Carolyn and Eve to be subjected to his pain – he can't go through with it. "Try to understand – I'm trying to protect you."

"You won't get away with this, Nicholas," Carolyn says, trying in vain to make Nicholas keep Jeb there, "You can't just threaten a man and ruin his life."

"But I can," Nicholas says in a silky tone, "I have." Nicholas claps Jeb on the shoulder and says, "It's time."

Jeb nods and turns to his wife and child. He kisses Carolyn and Eve and says, "Take care of Eve, will you?"

"Jeb, please," Carolyn says through tear-filled eyes.

"Good-bye," Jeb says, leaving the apartment building with Nicholas. Carolyn stands there with Eve for a moment before her grief turns to heart-wrenching sobs.

Jeb is soon in a place he had become very familiar with whilst not with Carolyn: Hell. He stood there with Nicholas, facing Diabolos, Nicholas' superior. "Well, Jeb," Diabolos says will coming forward to inspect the returned prisoner, "How was life on the surface?"

"I wish to return," Jeb says bravely.

Both Nicholas and Diabolos laugh at his remark. "Do you really think you can sway me again, Jeb?" Diabolos says. "You were granted a year and a half to spend with your widow."

"But now I have a child," Jeb explains, "She needs a father."

"And soon she will have one," Diabolos says comfortingly, "Mortal women as pretty as your widow attract men easily."

"But I should be with her!" Jeb argues.

"We warned you of the consequences of reproduction," Diabolos said cold-heartedly, "Nicholas, take him back to his quarters."

"No!" Jeb says, struggling against Nicholas. "I won't go back! I want to be with Carolyn!"

Nicholas forces him back into the dungeons of Hell, Jeb struggling the entire way.


End file.
